1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to a tape cassette and a printer.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally label printers to print letters, graphics and the like on a long tape to create labels have been known (see Patent Document JP 2014-028448, for example). Some of the labels created by such a label printer include a base having adhesive applied as well as a liner sheet as a separator on the rear face. By peeling off the liner sheet from the base, the adhesive is exposed. A user can attach a label of this type easily to various things due to the adherence of the exposed adhesive.
A sticker that can be attached to human skin also has been known. This sticker includes a liner sheet on each of the rear face and on the surface. In use, a user peels off the liner sheet on the rear face and attaches the sticker on the attachment surface (e.g., skin), and then peels off the liner sheet on the surface.
Such a sticker has a certain pattern printed beforehand, and a user therefore cannot print desired letters and graphics on such a sticker.
One aspect of the present invention aims to provide a technique of supporting the creation of a label enabling printing of desired letters and graphics thereon, and including a liner tape on each of the rear face and the surface.